


Permission

by almosthopeless



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, But the prompt ended up being just the first 500 words, Cuddling, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Drop, sub Jeremy, this was a prompt, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthopeless/pseuds/almosthopeless
Summary: “You seem to be finally getting it, Jeremy,” Micheal’s tone is uncharacteristically dark, and it makes Jeremy shiver. “You’re here for my pleasure, and my pleasure alone.”





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Elle_is_Heere. Sorry, I got kind of carried away!

They’re strewn across the couch in Micheal’s living room, Micheal at the back and Jeremy curled in front, longwise. Micheal’s arm rests over his chest and Jeremy traces circles on his wrist. They’re watching Spiderman: Homecoming and it’s almost sickeningly domestic, watching a movie and spooning and Jeremy feels content.

Until he doesn't, that is.

He’s watched this film a million times because, well, its a good film. And he'd chosen the movie, so its not like he can complain now. And its good, but when his mind starts wandering and he starts thinking about the feel of Micheal against him, its hard to concentrate on the screen and he starts wishing that they were doing a whole lot more than just cuddling.

So he starts pressing up against Micheal. Its slight, at first, and Micheal doesn't even react. So he leaves it a few minutes, then wriggles up against him again. He doesn't get a response, and he figures Micheal is probably too focused on the movie. So he leaves it as long he has the patience for - as it turns out, less than a minute - and this time as soon as he pushes back the arm over his chest snaps forward and grabs his hand. Jeremy stills.

“Anyone would think you were doing that on purpose, Jeremy,” Micheal’s words are light and amused but Jeremy still shivers. He shakes his head vehemently, and the grip on his hand releases.

“Good. Stay still from now on.”

It’s an order, and Jeremy figures that that means that Micheal’s in the mood to something, so he takes it at face value (not before rolling his eyes). And he settles back down to watch the movie. And if Micheal starts tracing circles into his hips, he barely notices.

He's almost forgotten his earlier intentions, too engrossed in the movie, by the time Micheal’s hand slips lower. His breath hitches as Micheal starts palming him through his jeans and fights the urge to buck up. The order sticks in his mind and he's trying to follow it and Micheal’s giving no indication of the fact he’s not watching the film apart from his ministrations and Jeremy is fighting the urge to disobey. 

And then Micheal slips his hand under his jeans and under his boxers and Jeremy can’t control himself anymore and he bucks himself against Micheal’s touch. Micheal’s hand slips away and Jeremy whines at the loss of contact.

“I told you to stay still.” His voice is less amused this time and Jeremy feels his breath hitch. There’s a pause, and then, “If you want to get off, you can grind against my leg.”

There’s a second where he wonders whether he should because Jesus, that’s embarrassing, but Micheal’s looking at him expectantly and then he's above Micheal and grinding against him and it feels better than it should. Then Micheal adjusts him so he's grinding against Micheal’s crotch and he feels him bucking up against him and its weird to be on top but Micheal ordered it and it feels too good to stop.

And then Micheal is pushing Jeremy off and standing up and telling him to follow and he scrambles up because he wants to be good, and ignores the fact that his jeans feel much to small to focus on the fact that fuck, he loves it when Micheal does this.

Micheal sits on his bed in the basement and he wonders whether he should follow. Micheal doesn't seem to be paying him any attention and Jeremy wonders how he's already this worked up but wants to be good, so he drops to his knees in front of him. Micheal hums, pleased, and Jeremy feels himself smile because he's done something right.

“You seem to be finally getting it, Jeremy,” Micheal’s tone is uncharacteristically dark, and it makes Jeremy shiver, “You’re here for my pleasure, and my pleasure alone.”

“Yes, yes, I understand, I-” his tone is enthusiastic (read: desperate) but he gets cut off anyway.

“I didn't give you permission to speak.” Micheal’s tone is flat and even though thats not a usual rule, the fact he's broken it makes his stomach clench. He wants to apologise he doesn't want to break the rule again, so he just freezes.

And then Micheal is undoing his jeans and pulling down his boxers and grabbing the back of Jeremy’s head and Jeremy takes this as permission and begins pleasuring Micheal.

“You’re doing so well, my good boy,” He croons and Jeremy has to hold back a moan because Micheal knows what that does to him. Micheal pushes him off and Jeremy wipes his mouth, even though he is nowhere near done.

“Get on the bed,” he orders and Jeremy scrambles to obey, sitting on the edge. When Micheal pushes him backwards he lets himself fall, and tries to be as complaint as possible when he's stripped and arranged until his legs are spread and his ankles are tied to the bed. He stretches to the top of the bed and his wrists are crossed and tied above him.

Micheal’s straddling him, then, and running his hand up and down Jeremy’s length and Jeremy still isn't moaning but he's throwing his head back and relishing in the feel of his touch and he can’t hold back a choked whine when Micheal stops touching him.

“I could leave you here, you know,” Micheal points out. “You couldn't stop me. Or I could just get myself off and leave you here, covered in my cum.”

Jeremy doesn't reply, can’t reply, but closes his eyes and tries to ignore his desire to buck upwards. And so it’s a surprise when a finger presses against his entrance and his eyes shoot open and Micheal’s finger is inside him, the lube cold. He can’t stop his desire to move but Micheal doesn't comment, instead focusing on prepping him with another finger.

“Please,” he mumbles when things have been the same for a while, “please.” And its maybe the fact that it feels so good or maybe the fact he's forgotten the rules, but either way Micheal’s pinching his upper thigh and withdrawing his fingers.

“Fleshlights don't talk, Jeremy. Here I was, thinking that you were my good boy, but you're disobeying again.” There’s a pause, and then, “Don’t cum without my permission.”

But Jeremy doesn't reply because all of a sudden Micheal is pushing into him and it feels so good that he's moaning and whining and pressing up against Micheal and pulling against his binds. Micheal’s hands are in the mattress to give him balance and Jeremy wishes that he would just touch him, or at least untie him and let him touch himself but those feelings disappear when Micheal angles it just right and he's coming undone, becoming nothing under Micheal’s thrusts and this is just what he wanted and Micheal isn't touching him but he's cumming anyway and then Micheal is too and it feels so good, so much, so warm.

And then Micheal is climbing off him laying next to him and breathing heavily and Jeremy is trying so desperately to breathe because Jesus fuck, that was intense. And he starts kind of giggling, and so does Micheal next to him and they're laughing but neither one of them are sure why. And then the moment is over because Micheal is sitting up and undoing the ties keeping Jeremy stretched to the bed and grabbing the tissues to wipe him off and Jeremy’s smiling and Micheal’s still kind of giggling.

“I did tell you not to cum, Jere, so I guess I’m going to have to punish you next time,” Micheal says, and its so clear he's joking because he's not even looking at Jeremy but he's still smiling dopily but Jeremy jolts anyway and the moment is over.

Micheal doesn't seem to notice, because he's standing up and dropping the tissues in the bin and heading towards the bathroom. And he's in there for about a minute but Jeremy doesn't move because the panic is setting in because he’s disobeyed and he knows that he's not being rational but he's alone and he deserves to be punished and he's not breathing and when Micheal comes back, he has to fight the urge to throw himself at his feet but he's not been told he can move so he just lays there passively waiting and panicking and

Micheal’s peering over at him and he looks upset and this is making Jeremy feel worse because he can’t speak, can’t apologise, can’t move, can’t do anything except wait for orders.

“I was just joking.” Micheal is speaking quickly, stumbling over his words and the rational part of Jeremy figures this is because this isn't Sir, this is Micheal, but the bigger, irrational part of Jeremy knows that Micheal is upset and its his fault. “I don't mind that you came, thats the whole point of sex, right? I didn't mean to set you off. I didn’t.”

Micheal seems to realise that Jeremy isn't replying. “Uh, you can say something. If you want.”

“I’m sorry,” it bursts out of Jeremy before he's even had time to consider what he wants to say. “I’m sorry, I know I belong to you and I know that I’m just here for your pleasure and I disobeyed but I didn't mean it, you can punish me however you want, uh, obviously, and-”

Micheal looks like he's regretting his decision to let Jeremy speak, which makes Jeremy want to cry, because he's said the wrong thing again.

“Do you-” Micheal shakes his head. “We’re getting in the bath.”

Jeremy nods dutifully and follows him to the bathroom. Micheal gets in first and indicates that Jeremy sit between his legs, which he does. And the warm water feels so good and Micheal is running his hands up and down his arms and it lets him forget the pain in his stomach and the much worse pain in his arse and its almost enough to make him forget who - no, what - he is.

“You’re Jeremy Here,” It’s like Micheal can read his thoughts, sometimes, “You’re my boyfriend and I love you. We play at being Master and slave sometimes but really, we are equals. Anything I tell you to do, you don't have to because you're a person with feelings and you don't have to listen to me, not really.”

The words are wrong but he wouldn't dare tell Micheal that. He lets his head tip back onto Micheal’s shoulder. He said that they are ‘master and slave’ and that sounds right, so Jeremy focuses on those words. Micheal is still talking but Jeremy isn't really listening.

They sit there in silence for a while, and Micheal is peppering kisses on Jeremy’s shoulder, which feels nice but also wrong, because he doesn't deserve it. And its maybe too fast when Micheal tells him its time to get up but Jeremy obeys anyway because he wants to be good, and stands shivering on the mat until Micheal tells him to dry himself off. And he's hungry but Micheal seems to know that because once they are both in boxers and Jeremy is wearing the dressing gown that lives at Micheal’s but doesn't really belong to either of them in particular, Micheal passes him a bag of Doritos and tells him that he can have as many as he wants. And Jeremy feels better and clearer and he’s eating and sitting cross legged on the red beanbag (even though this means Michael's on the bad one thats lost most of its beans) and Micheal’s tucked a blanket around his shoulders and he realises that Micheal’s treating him so good, so much better than he deserves and thats furthered when Micheal comes and moves him so he's sitting between Micheal’s legs and he resolves to stay still because he doesn't really want to ever move again.

“You can tell me what’s wrong,” Micheal suggests softly. He’s rubbing soft circles on Jeremy’s waist.

“You’re too good to me,” Jeremy mumbles.

Micheal laughs, but its soft. “You’re wrong. You’re perfect, and if I ever didn't help you, after, then you'd have to break up with me.”

“Never,” Jeremy replies, and its because he couldn’t ever imagine leaving Micheal, leaving this, and the thought is enough to bring him back into reality. He’s known all along whats going wrong, kind of, but this is the first time he's been able to focus on it. “I’m sorry. This is like, the third time this has happened now.”

“And its perfectly normal.” Micheal hasn't changed his tone but Jeremy can feel that he's relieved that Jeremy’s, well, back.

“Yeah, but, you have to bathe me and cuddle me and stuff, and I know that’s not-”

“Not what I want to do? Jeremy, cuddling with you is like my favourite hobby.” He snakes his hands around Jeremy’s waist, as if to prove it.

Jeremy shifts because he knows that, really, sometimes he just needs to be told. “You have to treat me like a kid, though.”

“And? I just treated you like shit for like, an hour, first.”

“Yeah, but I like that.” 

His tone is kind of whiny but he hears Micheal laugh. “Yeah, me too.”

“Can we watch the rest of the movie?” 

Micheal nods and then they're standing up and Jeremy is cold but its worth it when they slip into the bed and Micheal grabs his laptop. Jeremy is warm, and loved, and content.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests, leave them in the comments!


End file.
